


Songs that made our life perfect

by tryingtowritedestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Song Lyrics, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingtowritedestiel/pseuds/tryingtowritedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just going to write small drabbles from different song lyrics that I fancy. Just Destiel fluff most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing else matters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from Metallica - Nothing else matters.
> 
> A song I regret not having in my wedding.

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters 

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters 

From the outside their relationship could be seen as one sided, but it was their life and it didn` t matter what people  
around them thought. Cas knew that Dean had told him all the things he never told anybody,  
all the things that he had trusted Cas to never tell anyone else.

Every day they would learn something new about each other, it could be as simple as a smell one of them enjoyed, a touch,  
or a story about a newfound scar.

In pulic most of the time Dean would act like he was indifferent to it all, but Cas knew better. When they`re alone, Dean says the  
words that no one else hears. And to Cas, nothing else matters.


	2. Just breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was walking out of his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don`t know if this makes sense, just wanted to try this out. The song is Pearl Jam with Just Breathe

Stay with me  
You're all I see...

Did I say that I need you?  
Did I say that I want you?  
Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see  
No one knows this more than me

As I come clean...  
I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh  
Everything you gave  
And nothing you would save, oh no

Cas just stood still, looking at the retrieving back of his lover. Or his former lover? It was hard to tell at this moment to be honest.   
Stay the only thought in Cas head at the moment. Stay with me.

There had been shouting, things had thrown around, shattering. Then it had been quite, eerie almost. Words had been whispered, not daring to break  
the sudden silence.  
Dean was tired of this. Tired of Cas never being home, tired of feeling like he didn`t matter and wasn`t needed in the other man’s life anymore.

So now Cas was watching Dean walking out of his life, and wonder why he had stopped telling Dean that he needed him? That he wanted only him; Dean   
was the only one he had eyes for. He needed him to stay grounded, to feel important. Dean had given up everything for him, and never wanted anything back.  
Cas heard the door close gently, his whole body gave in and just crumpled to the floor. He found his phone, he had to at least give one more try, he couldn`t just   
let Dean walk out of his life this easy. Just a band name and song, it was all he could think of, hoping Dean would understand.

After what felt like forever, Cas heard the door open but couldn`t look up, didn`t dare to hope. 

And then there was a body on the floor with him, a chest pressed against his back and strong arms pulling him closer.  
Cas felt lips briefly pressing behind his ear, words almost inaudible

“I need you to, angel”

**Author's Note:**

> Btw: Just leave a song in the comment thingy if you want.


End file.
